Nothing Unusual
by Scottea
Summary: Sometimes those things that seem usual to some are not really unusual to others as with senior officers and regular crew. Thanks to Paramount for the characters in my story.
1. Chapter 1

There was something unusual about the way Officer Vern Hanley looked at him. Something that Captain James T. Kirk could not quite put a name to. It was not the sympathy and understanding he got from some of the crew nor the non-verbal support he got from others. Those steady brown eyes seemed to be trying to tell him something but he did not know what.

There were twenty-eight of them in a briefing room. Commodore Grant Tins had just finished debriefing all the other officers who had been planet side for any reason. Just one look on the man's face showed he was worried about something and Kirk knew it was more than about what had happened to Spock. Before the unexpected debriefing the Commodore had seemed far more confident, then he had had a private communication, and now he was clearly worried about something.

As he looked from Tins to Hanley he could not miss the total contrast in how they seemed. Officer Vern Hanley was the personification of relaxed. Or so he seemed at first glance but there was an undercurrent Kirk could see about how Hanley was looking at Tins. At first he had thought it the same look many in the crew looked at Tins but as Kirk looked at the man there was something else, something he could not quite name.

Despite all the reports, all the evidence Kirk had no doubt that somehow Tins was involved with Spock's disappearance. There was no proof, no way to prove it, but right from the start he had been sure what had happened had not been a random attack. It had been too well organized, too well choreographed not to have been planned. Three security officers had been killed, another security officer badly injured, Commodore Tins had a few minor injuries, and Spock had been taken. When Kirk had gone down to look at the scene he had seen the obvious signs of struggle, had seen how the attackers had picked a good location for the attack, and knew that this was not a route Spock would have willingly have taken.

"Officer Hanley, I will ask you the same question I have asked all the others. I notice that you were down for an extended period as Doctor McCoy had you get some exercise in a swimming facility. You have been down there more often and for longer periods of time so you most likely saw and possibly heard more than most. Before you answer, think carefully over what you saw and heard while on the planet. Did you hear or see anything unusual that might give us more information?"

Again those steady brown eyes looked at him for a moment, briefly at Doctor McCoy, then looked steadily at Tins, "I have made use, as per Doctor McCoy's orders, of a medically appointed swimming facility, I have done some sightseeing, I have bought a few things, tried a few of the unusual foods, and I have met a few people. I have orders to return to the planet first thing tomorrow for my last use of the swimming facility as arranged by the Captain and Doctor McCoy."

"But you saw nothing unusual? Heard nothing unusual?"

"Nothing that I can report on, Sir."

"Nothing unusual in way of people? No unusual conversations about us or anything?" from his tone Tins was getting annoyed.

"No, nothing I thought of as unusual."

It was only a very slight shift in the way he was sitting but Jim Kirk noticed how McCoy looked at the officer. It was the same look the doctor would give to him whenever he was planning to do or had done something McCoy considered crazy.

"When you go down tomorrow you will take note of anything, and I do mean anything, you hear or see that is in the slightest way unusual or that the local inhabitants say is unusual, and report it directly to me, is that clear?' "

"Yes sir."

"Thank you all for your time and reports. I would like Captain Kirk as well as the Chief Medical Officer and Chief Engineer to remain for a moment."

As Officer Hanley started to leave McCoy simply called out, "I'll see you in Sickbay in fifteen standard minutes, Officer Hanley. A check-up before you go back down for the final swimming treatment."

Once they were alone Tins looked at Kirk. "It was the least I could do to try to find out what happened to Mister Spock for you. I thought that maybe one of them might have seen or heard something that could have helped. I will let you know if Officer Hanley reports to me on anything unusual."

All Kirk could do was nod as he knew if he said anything he could be accusing a senior officer of being a part of it. Whatever it was.

"We will be leaving in twenty-eight hours to allow for Officer Hanley's treatment and for me to take care of some matters then we will complete the survey of this area. There is a reason for the delay that I cannot go into right now. We will meet again just after departure."

After Tins had left Kirk paused to think over the events of the last two days. Two days of orbiting a planet where two of his security guards and one of Tins' officers were killed. A planet where Spock simply vanished. Two days of orbiting and not being able to do anything as it was a hands-off planet. Waltond was an independent planet associated with the Federation yet maintaining its right to govern itself.

They had been sent there with Tins to represent the Federation and to transport equipment that was needed. Yesterday he had gone down with Spock, Tins, McCoy and a security guard to arrange delivery as well as arrange for Hanley's used of a proper swimming pool for some physical therapy and all had seemed fine. They had been told that there were a few who were intrigued by exotics but that was nothing unusual. Tins went down a second time with twenty-five later to deliver the goods and Hanley for his first session at the pool. Later Tins had taken Spock back down along with three security guards as Tins had agreed to help with a minor matter that Spock could help him with. He had been walking with McCoy back to his quarters when he was not sure if he felt something or heard Spock call out his name with such pain he almost fell and was just recovering his composure when Tins had sent an urgent message for an emergency beam up. It was clear as the form materialized that they had been attacked and that the security guards had tried to protect him and that Spock was missing.

Tins had looked at him, "Just know Mister Spock died bravely, Kirk. I could not reach him when the beam hit. He is gone. Unfortunately it is a hands-off planet otherwise I would have you send down others to search but nobody is to beam down, nobody."

Bones had taken Tins to Sickbay and confirmed he had been badly beaten but that clearly the security detail had borne the brunt of the attack. It had been a bit of a surprise that Tins was going to have a meeting with all those who had been on the planet. When he had left Sickbay he had told McCoy he was tired, was going to rest, and would go to his quarters for a short rest.

It had been a surprise when Tins had contacted him early to say he wanted an immediate meeting with all those who had been down on the planet. "One of them may have noticed something they did not think too was important.

As Kirk looked around the room he wondered why Tins had called the meeting as none had seen anything just as they had said when they had first returned to the ship. . The room was as empty as he felt. Almost out of habit he started to walk.

McCoy had paused as his Captain walked to Sickbay and looked at Kirk, "Thought you'd be following me. You picked up on it too, didn't you? I want to find out what that man has done to himself this time."

"What do you mean, Bones?"

Blue eyes looked seemed to look into him for a moment, "You really don't know, do you? He, Hanley, tends to say 'nothing I thought of as unusual' when he is hiding his pain or something."

"All I know is that he looked at me in the oddest way, as though he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how."

"That **cunning dog**, **he does know something**."


	2. Chapter 2

Before McCoy could say anything Communications Officer Uhura walked up to them, "Captain, I might be in trouble for this but I tapped into a secure line and taped the call. A call from the planet to Commodore Tins and I," she looked away for a moment then looked at McCoy before looking at Kirk," I, I." she held out the disc to him, "You should hear the conversation."

Kirk knew by Starfleet regulations his Communications Officer was in major trouble and he would be in worse trouble if he listened to the recording. Tins was the most senior officer on the ship. He knew his crew, his friends, and there was something in how she looked at him that he knew he had to listen to it.

"Thank you. Are you still on duty?"

"My shift ends in two hours. I, I told Commodore Tins I was going to SickBay for a B12 injection as I was feeling unusually tired."

McCoy half-smiled and took her arm, "Then you come with us and I will make sure you get that B12."

While McCoy gave Uhura the injection, Kirk walked into the Chief Medical Officer's office and inserted the disc but waited. Once Uhura had left and McCoy sat down and nodded Kirk pressed the Play button.

"He escaped? What do you mean he escaped?" There was no mistaking the staccato way Tins talked nor the pure anger in his voice. "The deal was you take him and kill him."

"We had not realized it was a Vulcan. Not a Vulcan male clearly in his prime. We had a request for such a one from another of our clients to add to his stable of exotic pleasure slaves. Once our client had seen the Vulcan and his assets we had an offer several times what you paid us to get rid of him. We did what we said we would do for you. We got rid of him for you and were going to make even more from his sale. Obviously we did not drug him enough. We are sure to find him."

"You better find him fast."

"We have the best out looking for him. A drugged and naked male Vulcan will be noticed and will not have gotten too far. We personally thoroughly searched all the hotels and found nothing. You do not have to worry as if he was outside last night he will be dead as the outside temperature was well below freezing, he was not only wet from the rain during the day but he was also naked. I am sure with our connections we would have heard had he been found alive."

"You better find him, or his body, and find him fast. This time, kill him if he isn't already dead. I don't care about the cost. Just send me proof when he is dead. You have to remember I have not only a lot of means of tracking you down but also enough to trade for your bodies."

"But he would make such a great pleasure slave. You know the drugs used on exotics strips their mind which is not what they are kept for. You should have seen his body, felt it. Being Vulcan he would live a long time and,"

"Just find him and kill him and give me proof he is dead. I will delay departure by two days. If I do not have proof of his death your deaths will soon follow. Tins out."

The tape stopped and Kirk looked over at McCoy. Neither said a word but both knew that what Kirk had thought were echoes were Spock trying to let him know he was alive was right. But for too long there had been nothing where he had always sensed Spock before. No, not nothing, just the dullness he had experienced only when Spock was in a deep healing trance. Neither of them had seen Officer Hanley walk in and stand against the wall. McCoy was aware only of the state of mind his Captain and friend would be in after hearing that. All that Kirk was aware of was that Spock was down on that planet alive and in trouble; he knew he would know if he were dead.

"Bones, get a,"

"Jim, Jim look at me." When he finally looked up at his friend McCoy looked steadily at him, the blue eyes compassionate yet also authoritative, "If he's naked and was out all night in that wind storm you have to know he'll be hypothermic and dying if he isn't already dead."

"Bones, I** know he is alive**, it is faint but I can feel he is alive. I cannot explain it, Spock would say to accept it as something Vulcan. I would know if he was dead. I would know. I have to get down there."

Firmly McCoy gripped his friend's shoulder, "Jim, he was naked, he would have been injured, and would not have lasted the night. If he was alive you have to know that Tins would have a reward for finding him worth the hunters being thorough."

"He's not dead and they won't find him." Officer Hanley finally spoke up and they both turned in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" in one fluid motion Kirk had sprung from his seat, turned and pinned the officer to the wall behind him.

"Just that right now, Captain, he is slightly sedated and in a bed in a rundown hotel not that far from the swimming facility."

The truth was in his eyes and Kirk released his hold but still watched him, "How do you know this?"

"I decided to go for a long walk back to the hotel after that late extra session Doctor McCoy ordered me to have yesterday and found him confused and cowering in an alley and had to carry him to the room I had rented."

"So you didn't misplace your robe and didn't sleep in?" McCoy joined them, glaring at the Officer. "And from the look of you I'll bet you didn't take your meds and carrying Spock would have strained all your muscles. You trying to undo everything?"

Hanley shrugged his shoulders, "I know enough pharmacology to know that my meds, with a certain herbal tea, will moderately sedate an adult male Vulcan and help warm his internal core so they can get into a healing trance. I figured I could miss the meds for a day but that he would die without them. I was late returning as I had to earn the night's fare and had to wipe him down before I left this morning. I am a bit sore but it will pass."

"So that's why you were so eager to persuade me that one more session would do you good? Usually you would have had innumerable reasons not to go back down. I should have suspected something."

A myriad of ways flashed through Kirk's mind, "How did."

"Prior to enlisting in StarFleet I had a few other jobs and one rundown hotel always needs repairs done." Briefly he looked away then met Kirk's gaze, "I still can do a lot of the things I was raised doing as a kid growing up on various outposts. I did enough repair work to pay for a secure room and a guard."

"Won't Tins's men get suspicious about," McCoy started.

"Oh, those two men who came looking for a friend during the night?" the officer laughed, "They won't be back there, they came just as I got back from fixing up a very blocked up old sewage pipe and I was not exactly clean." He looked at McCoy then smiled at Kirk, "I invited them to search the room while I showered and changed but they said they had seen enough. They came back this morning just before I left and asked if they could look as their friend could have crawled under the bed as he had a mental problem. They will not be disturbing my room."

"Spock, Mister Spock was," Kirk looked at the officer.

"When they came the second time I heard them along the hall so put Mister Spock under the bed with my stained work clothes on both sides of him – the smell alone was enough to make sure they did not look long and did not see him. When they were gone I got him from under the bed, wiped him down, put him back on the bed, gave him the last of the meds, covered him, got a security guard to sit outside the door, and reported back here knowing I had an appointment with the Doctor. I sort of made sure he would order me back down for another session."

"Was, was Spock," Kirk stopped as he had too many questions, some of which were too personal to ask.

"Apart from being extremely cold and very confused he was fine." The officer met and held Kirk's gaze, "Sir, I do not know much about Vulcan physiology but while I thoroughly washed him the first time I could see no external signs of any abuse apart from those associated with subduing a person in a combat situation. When Mister Spock is fully recovered I will apologize for checking him over as I know Vulcans are very private people in that regard. I got him warm and sleeping where he will be safe."

The silence in the bond. The peaceful silence in the bond was Spock sleeping.

Tins walked in, "Any problems here I should know about, Kirk?"

"Not really, Sir."

"What do you mean not really?"

Words flooded Kirk's mind with what he wanted to say but till he had Spock back he was unsure exactly what to do. No way was Tins going to allow him off the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

"With all due respect, Sir," Hanley stood tall and looked directly at Tins, "The Captain was about to tell me if there were any specific reasons why he does not want to join me tomorrow morning to see that I do fulfill the doctor's requirement for my aquatic treatment. Yesterday he seemed to assume that I was not following medical orders and if he were beam down with he could report to Doctor McCoy that I have, in fact, complied with his required treatment but the Captain is hesitant. I know that rank has its privileges but,"

Tins really looked at the officer, "What caused the injury you are being treated for? You are a specialist in what?"

"Emergency medicine, Sir. While I assist in other fields at present I specialize in emergency work." the officer still looked directly at Tins, "I was injured shortly before you came aboard, Sir. I am sure you would have read about it in the briefing notes."

"Yes, yes, now I recall." Tins looked away then back at the officer, "Was it the Captain who ordered you,"

"That is why I thought he should come down and see that I have been, and that I do, in fact, obey orders even if they are, to me, asinine as some of Doctor McCoy's orders seem to be when applied to me." The officer looked first at McCoy then at him, "He will see that I even go to a hotel after my swimming session, have a herbal drink when I take the medications and then have the standard two hour rest as required by Doctor McCoy before beaming back. It seemed logical that he should see that medical orders are followed before he makes incorrect statements. I thought Captain Kirk should see that I do, in fact, follow direct medical orders. But he is the Captain and,"

Kirk inwardly stilled his mind from the wild plans Hanley was making. He had been trying to figure out a way to get down, to get to Spock. Hanley had just given him that.

Tins looked at him and Kirk felt his annoyance but ignored it, "If you do suspect him of not following orders why do you not want to see him obeying your Chief Medical Officer's orders?"

"There are more important duties for me to be doing aboard the ship."

"Not tomorrow there are not. For the four hours he is down there you will watch and you will assist him, is that understood, Captain?"

"Yes, Sir."

"As I also will be planet-side attending to some urgent matters I will know if you should wander off looking for your former First Officer. You will stay with Officer Hanley at all times, apart from when he is in the pool. While he is in the pool you will be in constant visual contact with him. You will go to the swimming facility with him, and to a hotel with him to ensure he takes the medication with the correct herbal tea and rests for the stipulated time before returning. Are we clea?"

"Yes, Sir."

Tins looked at McCoy, "I know firsthand the power of herbal teas and medicine and how you have to be very careful in just how you use them in combination. I expect a full report on Officer Hanley's condition upon my return."

"Understood." was all McCoy said.

After Tins had gone Kirk watched as Henley went and crouched down against the wall, pulled his knees to his chest and seemed to be in another place.

"Bones?"

Slowly they both walked over to the officer and McCoy just nodded to himself as though he had expected it, "He'll be okay, Jim." The doctor reached out and draped a blanket around the officer who seemed not to notice their presence. "I have seen him do this over a dozen times after he has gone out and found you, Spock, or any missing crewman. He just needs time to deal with the situation. Plus he did not take the medication he should as he would have used it on Spock."

"I think he did a great job of dealing with the situ," Kirk looked at McCoy and remembered what they had been talking about before Tins arrived. "This have to do with him giving Spock the medicine?"

"He's in pain. He's in a lot of pain and dealing with it his way."

"Bones?"

"Some of what he has to take, in combination with a herbal tea, is commonly used to treat hypothermic Vulcans in emergency situations. He clearly knew that and used them on Spock. The other tablets would have been useless on their own. Damn fool, he has to take them at a set time every day or this happens. I can't give him anything else right now without causing him more pain. He'll have to take the next lot on time and in order."

"How, how long has he had this problem and what caused it?"

"On an away mission he saved two crewmen after swimming through some toxic waste that he not only swallowed but also got a fair amount of into his lungs while having to restrain one of the crewmen." McCoy looked down at the officer, "Be about two standard months back now."

The thought of McCoy keeping something like this from him annoyed him and he challenged, "And why wasn't I told about this?"

Without hesitation McCoy looked him in the eyes and replied, "It is in the report I wrote and you signed when you felt up to it after you had fully," shocked by what he was saying McCoy stopped but could tell Kirk had heard the unsaid.

"Spock and I on," Kirk looked down at the officer at McCoy's nod, "Other crew who had been down said it was beautiful and Spock and I decided we would go down for a look just before we were due to leave. We went further than the others had as it looked so green. It was like quicksand. He got Spock out and when he came for me and put his cupped hand over my mouth and nose I, I panicked and pushed," he looked at McCoy, "I pushed his head under several times. I did not stop to think it was to stop me from swallowing any more of that sludge."

"He never said what exactly happened nor who the officer was; just that one officer needed more help. The toxins he swallowed and inhaled are unlike anything on record. He has allowed me to try so many ideas as these are unknown toxins and the more I can learn with his help the easier it will be to help deal with it in the future should we or any other ship encounter the like again. I have been trying different medications and what he has been on for the past eight days seems the best, so far, as long as he takes it as directed when directed."

"If he doesn't?"

"Jim, you don't need to,"

"What happens if he?"

"To start with there is a mild all over body pain that gradually worsens as he is currently experiencing."

Kirk looked at his friend and Chief Medical Officer and knew there was far more than McCoy was talking about., "**Then what**?"

"Then?" the blue eyes that looked at him reflected the cauldron of emotions in McCoy's voice. "Do you really want to hear that his lungs get inflamed and start to bleed, that he said his body feels like it is burning from the inside out, and that he feels like his head will explode? Do you want to know he vomits blood, fresh blood, and has trouble breathing? Are you going to be able to help him deal with the severe muscular spasms he will encounter? Will it do you any good to know that he temporarily loses the use of his limbs? Have you any concept of what it must be like for him to, in the midst of all that pain, hold on to a bit of awareness to answer my questions? How will it help you to know he loses control of his urinary tract and lower digestive tracts? He holds onto reality for a time then seems to just shut down as the pain gets too much for him. Almost unbearable pain comes in waves throughout his whole body, pain that is beyond the scope of the register to register at times. He has muscular spasms that contort his entire body so violently he has to be restrained." McCoy looked away for a moment then back at his Captain and friend, "I'm sorry, Jim. It is just that right now he is on fairly strong painkillers just to get through the day and two other medications I have been working on to treat the toxins. This, him missing the medication for a day, this thing he did for Spock, is going to be almost too much for him to deal with."

"Anything I should be watching for?"

"Just see he does his exercises, be absolutely sure he takes his medication as I am not sure what missing not taking them on schedule two days in a row would do to him, make him stay still for at least two to three hours after the meds and herbal tea even if you have to tie him down, and," McCoy looked very levelly at him, "you two come back with Spock."

"Bones, will he be okay enough for tomorrow?"

"Yes, long as he takes his medication and has the tea and rest. I knew from the moment he said he had Spock he would find a way for one of us to go down with him to bring Spock home. From when he said he had given Spock his medication I knew no matter what he would go down and get him. I've seen this man too many times after dangerous rescues to not know most of what goes on in his mind. His mind tells him he has something he has to do and he will not allow his physical state stop him from doing it. He'll have some idea of how to get Spock back." Carefully McCoy adjusted the blanket around the officer and lightly touched his cheek, Kirk knowing he did that to not only reassure the officer but also do a quick pulse check, and nodded as he looked at Kirk, "I just had no idea he would actually take on Tins."

"You do realize he bold-faced lied to Tins."

"About what?"

"His special field."

McCoy looked his friend right in the eyes and smiled as he said, "Wouldn't you consider giving Spock his meds an example of emergency medicine? Now he might have bent the truth but he did not lie." then the expression around the blue eyes turned serious, "Jim, you just make sure he takes,"

"Don't worry, Bones," for a moment Kirk was going to make light of McCoy expecting him not to ensure Hanley followed medical orders but saw the seriousness in the depths of the gaze, "Don't worry, Bones, **you have my word** **I will make sure he takes all the medication, drinks the tea, and has the rest as per your instructions**.."

"Okay. **I will hold you to that**,** Jim**. If he misses them again I do not know what to expect. There still is so much to learn about the effects of those toxins on the human body and he is willing to help me learn. We will meet you in the Transporter Room in ten standard hours, he will be ready to go down then."

iKirk watched Officer Hanley as he walked into the Transporter Room looking as though nothing had happened. Commodore Tins was there and watched as Hanley took the robes McCoy had and handed Kirk a large robe. "I usually only take one but today, with you there checking up on me, I better take two large ones."

Tins looked at Kirk and then the officer, "Why would you need a second robe just because the Captain will be there?"

"I need it because Captain Kirk is a stickler for rules and regulations, Sir, and the facility's regulations state a fresh robe is to be used upon leaving the pool. I do two routines but have a break between them so I really should take two robes although most of the others do not. I also saw no reason to have a second robe as I did not get out of the pool between sessions. The second robe will be better when we go to the hotel for my meds and short rest."

"You will report to me immediately upon your return if you hear or see anything that is unusual. Immediately, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir. I will report directly to you if I see or hear anything that I consider unusual."


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk sat and watched as the officer swam lap after lap of the pool doing different strokes, repeating the strokes while pulling different flotation devices. There were scars all over his body and Kirk was sure a lot of them were from rescue missions on his ship. He saw Hanley get out of the pool, put the equipment away then sit for a moment on the edge of the pool before going back in and doing more laps using different strokes.

"Ready to go check on my meds?" Hanley finally walked up to him and wrapped on a robe then lowered his voice, "Never seen the man at ninety degrees starboard around before."

Kirk looked over and saw a man he did not know clearly watching them. Surprisingly the officer waved out to the man who turned quickly and walked away.

"We better go for my meds."

As they walked Kirk noticed the man started to follow them. "Just up here turn left at the run." The officer's voice was low.

At the corner Kirk turned left and started to run then stopped and turned around. The man was on the ground with Hanley bending over him, his hand under the man's chin. He ran back and watched in near panic as Hanley forced the man to swallow a pill and held up another one for the man to see, "Now that pill you just took will make you feel as though your skin is burning and peeling off you, you will feel as though everything you ever ate was boiling in your stomach, and you could die. This pill will stop all that but to get it you have to," He released his hold on the man and pulled out a communicator and Kirk saw him press record, "state your name, if you are a native of this planet, your occupation, and tell me who wants me followed and why."

"I'm Thamus Gallor, I run the Fallon Hotel here on Hallux Four. It was Tins, that Star Fleet Commodore Tins guy who paid for the attack on him and the others. He said not to kill that Vulcan and now he thinks you know where the Vulcan is. I told him your room had been searched twice and there was no Vulcan there or any sign of a Vulcan ever being there and that I had only seen you going to and from the pool. I told him I had not seen you take any food to the hotel and had been informed that none was delivered to the room so it was obvious that it was just you there. Tins said I was to follow you two today and report to him about what you did. Now, give me the pill."

"I will break it in half," the officer expertly snapped the pill in half and handed the man half which he quickly swallowed, "I will leave this half at the Guv Hotel. We leave in thirty-seven standard minutes and it will be in a box with your name on it. The box will have a device attached to it so that should you inform Tins or anybody else as to us being here prior to fifty standard minutes after our return to our ship I will destroy it and you will have to live with pain all your life and only have liquidized food. Understood?"

"I, I won't tell anybody. Just leave it there. I won't tell Tins about you apart from that you were here."

Slowly Hanley got up and looked at Kirk, handed him the communicator, and said, "We have to get going."

When they got to the hotel the receptionist said he was welcome back any time. The guard welcomed him and said there had been no sounds in the room and nobody had come and thanked the officer for the expensive liquor.

Spock lay asleep on the bed and Kirk rushed to his side. The medscanner indicated he was just sleeping and all readings were normal. "There's a hypo in the pocket of the robe. Doctor McCoy said you knew how to give him injections."

Kirk pressed the hypo on Spock's arm and saw the eyelids flicker open and saw those eyes look at him, "Jim?"

"You just rest a minute. We have a few minutes."

"Tins is behind this. He had a trap set."

"I know, Spock. You just rest." Kirk looked where he had put the robe and saw the communicator on it. They had the proof. Then he saw the empty container. The medication. _"Don't worry, Bones, you have my word I will make sure he takes all the medication, drinks the tea, and has the rest."_

Spock tried to sit up but Kirk pushed him down, "Jim, what is wrong with Officer Hanley?"

Kirk turned and looked at the officer to see him standing with his arms hugging his chest, his eyes closed, and heard him saying, "Gotta hold on, gotta hold on."

"We have to go now, Spock."

As he stood Spock took the robe Kirk held out to him and walked over to the officer, "Hanley?"

"Gotta hold on, gotta hold on" Carefully Spock reached out and lightly touched Hanley who opened his eyes, and said, "We gotta go, now. We gotta go, now."

For a moment the pain he saw reflected around Hanley's eyes and radiating from the brief touch stunned him. It was all consuming and far worse than anything he had every encountered in a Human who survived.

Kirk walked over and put his hands on Hanley's shoulders, saw how his officer was only just holding only the reality and he remembered what McCoy had said bout his mind telling his body he had something to do. "Officer Henley, you have to get us to the ship. We need help to get to the ship. Doctor McCoy can help us back at the ship"

"You two stay close, be like one. Two came down two go up. Use robe. Safe as two."

Kirk half supported Spock with one arm as they shared the robe and watched as Hanley somehow managed to walk ahead of them, slowly, and steadfastly to the beam down coordinates. Very lightly Kirk rested his free hand on Hanley's back knowing that to anybody looking on it would seem he was helping Hanley move forward. Through his fingers he could feel the muscles in Hanley's back muscles trembling in violent spasms. He hear what Bones had said, "_Are you going to be able to help him deal with the severe muscular spasms he will encounter?"_ He took the communicator, "Mister Scott, three to beam up and have full emergency medical there."

Kirk had waited where McCoy had told him to wait. He knew it would be some time before he would be allowed in so took the opportunity to review the standing orders he had given Hanley. He had been ordered to go to the planet strictly for the medical purpose of physical therapy as instructed by McCoy and that no other activities were to be engaged in. He did not allow himself to think what could have happened had Hanley followed those orders as given. McCoy had finally allowed him to go into the room Spock was in. Spock looked at peace in a trance and from what he understood of the monitors Kirk sighed with relief, all normal.

When he started to walk into the room reserved for intensive care a security guard blocked him, "I am sorry, Sir, but only medical personnel are allowed in. Doctor McCoy specifically said you, Mister Spock, and Commodore Tins were to be stopped."

McCoy walked out, "Spock is fine. He is in a healing trance and should be for about another hour or so as whatever was done to treat him helped him, saved him."

Before Kirk could say anything McCoy indicated his office and as soon as they were in it and the door slid shut he turned and glared at Kirk, "Alright, Jim, want to tell me **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?** And don't you dare tell me you didn't make him take his medication on time. I told you what would happen if he didn't have them on time. You were to make sure he did. Hell, **you gave me your word** you would. He's as bad as he was after that stunt with you and Spock when I didn't know what I was dealing with. If I had turned the pain register's alarm on we would be permanently deaf. What happened to him? Was there some time delay?"

"He used the meds to get us away from there and to get a confession against Tins, Bones."

Anger as he had seldom seen on his friend's face was clearly before him, "**You let him do what**? After I had told you what not taking them would do to him you let him do what? You're his commanding officer. **You gave me your word, Jim.** **YOU GAVE ME YOUR WORD**. And then you let him use them to," the doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Jim, **get out of here** before I say something I will regret."

"Bones,"

"Just get out, Jim! Get out of my sight. **GET OUT!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Kirk looked at his Chief Medical Officer and realized they were both no longer really officers, they were two men concerned about another being. The way McCoy had said about his word and to get out clearly showed how angry and hurt he was. What was worse was that his friend was right. He had given his word. He could tell that McCoy was right and he had known the man long enough to know that it was best to leave. He had given his word and had seemed to have broken it but he knew McCoy was not thinking clearly, was not thinking how Hanley would have acted, and was not aware of how he had been unable to stop Hanley.

No, that was not quite correct and was what had niggled at the back of his mind. When he had seen what Hanley was about to do and he could have ordered him to stop. He could at least have tried to stop him and yet he didn't. As he stood looking at the closed door to Sickbay he realized he could have stopped it there and then but had let Hanley do it. In that moment of seeing what Hanley was doing something in him had said to let him take command for a moment, let him do what he knew to do to save Spock. Something in him had just stood where he was watching; something deep within him had said that this was the only way to save Spock. Words again echoed in his mind_, "Don't worry, Bones, you have my word I will make sure he takes all the medication, drinks the tea, and has the rest."_

Calmly Kirk walked back into the room Spock was in and just sat looking at his friend. If nothing else he was sure Spock would understand and accept Hanley's actions even if he could not fully understand them and he knew that, at the moment, McCoy was not ready to even attempt to think along the same lines as Hanley. He also knew that his Vulcan friend would somehow blame himself for how Hanley was.

After a few minutes a nurse brought him a cup of coffee, "When you finish that Doctor McCoy would like to see you."

Kirk drank the coffee and briefly placed a hand on Spock's hand, "I'll be back and will let you know how he is. You just rest."

Cautiously he entered the room McCoy was in and paused. Seldom had he seen his friend look so defeated, so drained, and so uncertain. It radiated from him as he sat reading something on the computer screen and Kirk slowly walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Bones. Before I even fully realized what he was doing, before I could stop him, he had used them on a man Tins had watching us. How bad is?"

McCoy shook his head and Kirk saw the anger fade and the answer in the blue eyes when McCoy looked up, "I'm sorry too, Jim. I know that he is perhaps the only officer in Starfleet who is more pigheaded that you and once he decides on an action there is no stopping him. It, it is just seeing him like that again. If you came across an animal in the pain he is in you would immediately put it out of its misery, especially if you knew it would only get a great deal worse. Having taken that blasted oath I can't do that for him. I've given him all I feel I safely can but with him going so long without the strong antifungal and antibiotic mix he was on most of the toxins have invaded most of his organs again. It is almost like starting over but at least I have a much better idea of what I am dealing with and a rough idea on how to fight it. Dammit, Jim, I told you how imperative it was for him to have that medication. I should have stopped him from going back down. As soon as he said 'nothing that I consider unusual' I knew, I knew he was going to do something stupid like this. I should have stopped him."

"Bones, he used them to save Spock. And do you think you could really have stopped him? You just said he is more pig-headed than I am. We would not have got Spock back without him."

"I know that. You think I'm not more grateful than you can imagine for him finding and saving Spock's life? But I am also madder than hell at him for doing it and at you for letting him. Worse than that is I think we both know how that Vulcan will react if he found out about this, how he would find some way to blame himself."

"Spock saw him in the room losing his battle to hold onto reality but he did not know about the medication. I, I could just tell him you are keeping him in isolation for observation as he has some possibly contagious disease."

For the first time in a long time Kirk saw McCoy smile, "Even a blind man entombed in the bowels of a mine would see through that, Jim. I think truth is the best thing."

"I know it is but I just am not sure how to tell Spock. I mean how do I tell him something like that?" Kirk stood and paced for a moment then looked at McCoy, "And if he knew about it being the second time? He can't find out, Bones. We have to think of something. Do you know what,"

"We have to tell him the truth, Jim. He has a right to know." McCoy looked at this Captain and friend, "I will tell him. I will get him to see the logic in not treating him any differently because of it. If he believes he would find it difficult or uncomfortable to have Hanley remain on the ship as a constant reminder I will sign medical papers and take a two year leave of absence myself to ensure Hanley is able to adapt to life off this ship."

"Bones, two year? Isn't that ,"

"I would not just sign him off the ship to deal with this on his own, Jim. He's far from ready for that and," for a moment McCoy looked in the direction of the Intensive Care room, "I do have more than that time owing as leave so do not even think of trying to order me to stay. More importantly than his medical state is the fact that I owe him at least that much not only as his doctor in what I have learned about these new toxins but for what he did for me on a personal level."

For a just an instant Kirk was going to point out how Hanley would receive the treatment he needed at a Starbase hospital, how he had been following orders, but stopped. _Orders_. He remembered what he and read earlier, how Hanley had been ordered to go to the planet _strictly for the medical purpose of physical _therapy that no other activities were to be engaged in. No other activities. No finding and carrying or caring for a Vulcan fellow crewman, no physical work clearing drains, no tackling a stranger to get information. Without him doing what he had done.

"Doctor McCoy, is Captain Kirk with you?" Tins had made the question sound more like a statement.

"I am here, Commodore."

"Officer Hanley is overdue to report in."

"He is being checked out by Doctor McCoy at the moment, Sir, as per standing regulations."

"Yes, yes, of course. I will come down and ask if he saw anything of note."

"He made no mention,"

"I will be there shortly. Tins out."

Kirk was going to say that Tins had set a new record in getting from the bridge to Sickbay when a figure appeared at the door. Spock. Looking just as he usually looked with just the minutest of tiredness about his eyes that only those who knew the Vulcan as well as Kirk and McCoy would know to look for. From the quick glance he gave McCoy Kirk could tell that McCoy was also fighting the urge to hug the quiet Vulcan. There was, however, no mistaking the unusually Human expression that had flashed across Spock's face before he nodded to both of them, "Captain, Doctor McCoy, it is most pleasant to be back on the ship and with you two. Tins,"

"Is on his way down now. Go stand just over there, out of direct sight." Kirk grinned as Spock moved to stand still by the bio-reader to the far right of the room and saw the unasked question, "I'll tell you about it later."

"Hanley?"

"Later." Kirk did not miss the look Spock gave McCoy nor the nod that McCoy gave in reply.

Tins all but charged into the room, ignoring Kirk and how he moved away from the desk table, and glanced around before looking at McCoy in almost a challenging manner, "Where is Officer Hanley?"

"Resting. When he wakes I will have him report to."

"**No! I need to know** **now** if he saw anything, heard anything. Being an off-worlder he just might have heard or even seen something the local authorities might have missed."

"He did not mention anything to,"

"I did not ask if he mentioned anything. **I ordered him** to report directly to me as soon as he returned.

McCoy took a step closer to Tins, "And as Chief Medical Officer of this ship it is my responsibility to ensure that he is clear of all biohazards**, as per Starfleet regulations**. His state of exhaustion clearly indicates some form of contamination so I have medicated and isolated him and nobody, nobody gets near him till I clear him, again as per regulations, Sir. Also I believe he said that he would report immediately to you if he noticed or heard anything unusual."


	6. Chapter 6

There was no mistaking the fury showing on Tins's face. It was almost all Kirk could do not to comment when Tins turned to look at him, "Kirk, what if he knows something? What if he knows something that could lead to what happened to Mister Spock? What if he is unaware he heard or something that could tell us what happened? Everybody in Starfleet know how much you rely on Mister Spock, surely you are not willing to risk his life on waiting for a medical,"

"I am not willing to risk the life of each and every officer under my command for the sake of waiting to make sure one officer has not brought aboard a health hazard. If my Chief Medical Officer states that he considers it unwise for anybody to see Officer Hanley I must agree."

"So what they say about **your friendship with Mister Spock really is a lie**, Kirk. You think of him just as another officer. If he were the friend you so long have proclaimed him to be you would want, no, **you would demand to know** all of the circumstances behind his death **and would stop at nothing to find out**."

For a moment Kirk wanted to physically attack the man but just looked at him. He still was unsure of exactly how to best react. He knew what Tins had to say but getting him to say it was going to be more difficult than he had thought.

When he remained quiet Tins half-laughed, "You know, I am sure that even Doctor McCoy believed your proclamations of friendship despite him clearly knowing **it is impossible for Humans to be friends with Vulcans as the differences are too great**. You made so many believe that you would give your life for him and yet you show no interest in finding out how he died. I was informed that you made no effort to find out anything about what had happened to him when you went down with Officer Hayley that you just did as ordered. If he had really been a friend you would have done something to find out what had happened."

Again a slight laugh as Tins moved slightly closer to him and Kirk started to practice the breathing exercises Spock had taught him for control. "What will you do now without somebody so different to use as **you used him for your own gain**? You were the example used for Starfleet and the Federation's acceptance of those of other species working with us in space. It was a nice touch to have him on the bridge although you know they do not belong on starships as senior officers. Two such different beings, even though it was known that Mister Spock was half-Human he had adopted the Vulcan ways which made him so very different. You must know he cannot relate to emotions, does not believe in hunches. I see now that while you proclaimed friendship you clearly used his Vulcan abilities to advance our own career opportunities and reputation. And now you are prepared to just go and leave without knowing what happened to him. I will be interested to read your report of how you left the planet, left his body. You have proven to not just me but the crew of your ship what sort of friend you are if you are prepared to leave his body to be food for the scavenging canines and felines of the planet. Mister Spock was really just another expendable officer to you but you will not publicly admit that, will you, Kirk. Just another alien who had served his purpose. Mister Spock was,"

"Fully aware of being **darted by you with a neuro-paralyzer** and watching you kill, **without hesitation**, two officers from the Enterprise and your own security officer, before you dragged me to a pit and threw me into it then left." Spock stepped forward and Kirk saw something in Tins totally shatter.

**"No! No!** **I stripped you! They were to kill you. I left you for them to find and kill."**

Very calmly Spock looked at Tins and Kick could see his fury was only just being controlled, "Two men **did find me**, hauled me out of the pit, fondled me, said although you had wanted me killed they could make money by selling me as a pleasure slave. They gave me some sort of sedative, held me while another man examined me, and while they went into a building they left me outside in a muddy pool. I managed to travel and got two kilometers away before I stumbled and could not regain my footing so I just tried to hide in the alley. I was aware of a voice I had heard before telling me to relax, telling me that I was safe. I felt two strong and sure hands holding me, lifting me, two arms radiating concern and compassion carrying me. There was warm water, friendly hands washing me; I was wrapped in a robe, placed on a bed, given some herbal tea to drink, and a pill to swallow. I was safe and cared for. I knew I was safe and cared for. Twice I recall being placed under the bed. Then I awoke to find Captain Kirk leaning over me. Officer Hanley was with him and got us back."

For a moment Spock looked at Kirk and Kirk felt and felt the reassurance in the welcome link they had and saw the almost imperceptible nod from this special friend then Spock looked back at a very shaken Commodore Tins, "Sir, **your life is a lie. **Not only that but you clearly have no idea what friendship really is. **Captain Kirk has never used** **me** and never would but it is obvious that you are used to using others. How can you possibly comment on what a friendship is since clearly you have never had the honor and privilege of having real friends. He has never used me not only because of our friendship but also because it is totally against his own code of ethics as well as those of both Starfleet and the Federation."

"Wait. **Wait**!" Tins glared at Kirk then back at Spock, "Are you saying that Officer Hanley found you that first night?"

"That is correct."

Fury was on Tins's face as he turned to face Kirk, "Then ** he lied**, Captain. **Your officer lied to me**, **a superior officer**. He **lied** to me, a senior officer. I will have him,"

"Now just wait a minute, Commodore." McCoy moved to stand on Kirk's left, "Officer Haylen **did not lie** to you. I heard you ask him if he had seen anything unusual in the way of people or conversations."

"That's right, and he said he had seen nothing."

"I heard him, and I am sure I can find a dozen or more others who also heard the same, say nothing he thought of as unusual." McCoy rocked on his heels and smiled, "Now you and I might think finding a drugged, naked Vulcan in an alley of a xenophobic planet unusual but he was letting us, Captain Kirk, myself, and all who know him, know he had Spock safe. Right there in front of you he was telling us he had Spock safe. And who knows, we have no idea as to the conditions Officer Hanley grew up under. Why for all we known seeing drugged or drunk naked people may have been routine and therefore not the least bit unusual to him. "

Defeat slowly crept over Tins and he shook his head, "And I imagine you are going to say that Officer Hanley is not really at risk? I will report that you would not let me even **see him**?"

"You want to see him? In here," McCoy stormed into a small office that had a small viewing window into the intensive care room, "There, that is Officer Hanley and, as you can see from the registers, he is in great pain, his body temperature is in a state of flux as are his blood pressure and utilization of oxygen. Just to broaden your education all those factors are indications of toxins in his systems. They are toxins we know little about. Now I have let you see him and you can see that he is clearly unable to communicate and is in a serious condition."

"Tox, toxins," Tins almost whispered but there was fear in the words, "Where and how would he have got the toxins?"


	7. Chapter 7

McCoy looked at Spock then at Kirk before looking at Tins, "You said you stripped Mister Spock. Did you touch his uniform at any time?"

"I, I had to in order to strip him."

"Did you get any of the soil on your hands and put your hands near your face?"

"Yes, yes but Mister Spock was also covered in it. He should,"

"Should be immune to it because of his biological differences."

"Captain, would it not be best for Commodore Tins first to have a decom shower and then spend the trip back to Starbase Eight in his quarters? Doctor McCoy could monitor him there."

"Yes, I will have a decontamination shower" Tins said before McCoy, "and then I, I will go to the quarters."

"I agree," Kirk nodded and smiled as he walked over to the desk and placed his hand on the recorder before he looked at Tins, "Commodore Tins has agreed to go to and remain in the quarters provided till we dock at Starbase Eight at which time this recording and the Commodore will be handed over to the commanding officers. Kirk out."

"I, I did not know you were recording. I,"

"It was clear that the recorder was on as the light indicating it was recording was clearly visible. Those human emotions you stated I cannot relate to," quickly Spock smiled at Kirk then looked back at Tins, "clearly blinded you to the logic of the Captain recording the meeting. Had you been in as much control of your emotions as I am when you entered you would have noticed that not only had the Captain turned on the recorder but also that I was in the room."

Without a word Tins had gone to the quarters that had been assigned to him and the three stood for a moment just looking through the small window at Hanley. "Might I ask what has caused Officer Hanley's condition?"

"Let's go to my office, I'm sure Jim and I need something and I will get some of the Vulcan tea for you."

"Bones," It was almost a warning and Spock looked from Kirk to McCoy and Kirk realized that McCoy was right, it was best to tell Spock the truth, "I agree."

McCoy got Spock's herbal tea and then opened his special drawer, poured both Kirk and himself a glass of his special reserve, looked toward the intensive care room then at his two friend before raising his glass, "To good friends and Officer Hanley's health." Two glasses and one cup clinked.

"There was an away mission where you and Jim got caught in an unusual form of a bog and Officer Hanley saved both of you. He inhaled and swallowed a great deal of an unknown toxin that I have been trying to isolate and find a way to treat it. It seems to be able to mutate so that there is no sure treatment. What he is on now has proven to be the best."

"How can that be when he," Spock looked at McCoy as he remembered the pill Hanley had made him take, "That pill he made me take?"

"It countered the drugs that were injected into you. Blocked them from attacking your mind."

Spock stood and walked to the door and looked into the room at the sleeping officer, "He is like that because of giving me his medication. What has it done to him to miss the one tablet?"

"It, it was more than one tablet, Spock. He gave you that tablet the first day and on the second day when he went down with Jim he, he used his medication to get the confession of just how involved Tins was in what happened to you."

Spock looked at Kirk, "Was that not a risk to Officer Hanley?"

"As I told Bones, he had used one of the pills before I could stop him. We had to chase and catch the person who was following us for Tins. By the time I caught up with them Hanley had already made the man swallow a table."

For a moment Spock closed his eyes and clasped his hands with his index fingers steepled: it was clear the information had shaken the Vulcan. "What has his missing those medications done to his prognosis?"

"He is almost back to when he was first infected. Only good thing is that I have a much better idea as to what I am dealing with. It will take him longer to get back to even minimum fitness as the toxins have now attacked all his systems. He knows I am unsure of what to do and without my asking for permission he has authorized me to try different methods of treatment irrespective of what any stage of the methods might involve. I am recording all my findings for future reference for us and the Federation and Starfleet."

Spock looked at Kirk, "You knew of this?"

"Only found out when I was going to go down with him for you."

"You came for me with him. Did you know of the importance of his medications."

"Bones told me to make sure he took them but he spotted somebody who was watching us and caught him before I did and by the time I got to them he had made the man swallow a tablet."

Spock nodded, "I could feel his pain without being in direct contact with him." He looked at McCoy, "How long will he be like that?"

"How long's a piece of string, Spock?"

"What does string have to do with,"

"It was a rhetorical question Spock. It was a way of saying I do not know how long he will be like that. I do know that the pain levels will go up and down and that he will have moments of great lucidity and moments of total confusion. We have no records of this toxin which is why I am doing so many tests on him." McCoy looked at Kirk then at Spock, "I told him I could take cultures and test them in the lab and I swear that man has been around you too much as he said, and I quote, "Please check the recorder is on. I, Officer Vern Hanley of the starship Enterprise, hereby freely and of my own volition give Doctor Leonard McCoy of same ship permission to use me to discover more about the unknown toxin or toxins in my systems. A human body is different to a petri dish, Doctor. You need a human host to truly do your testing and I am willing to be that as I am already infected. Recording ends. Hanley out."

"You lead the Commodore to believe that Hanley's condition was contagious."

McCoy tilted his head and looked at Spock, "Oh, and how did I do that? All I did was ask if he got any soil on his hands."

"He had just asked how Hanley got infected?"

"I must have missed that."

An eyebrow rose, "Obviously. May I be allowed to sit with Hanley when he is next conscious?"

"That should be no problem, Spock. He may not,"

"**Doctor McCoy to Intensive Care. Doctor,**"

None of the three heard the second page as they had all charged out of the room as one.


	8. Chapter 8

Nurse Chapel was doing her best to keep Officer Hanley on the bed as his body was uncontrollably shaking.

McCoy raced up to the monitors then looked at Nurse Chapel, "What happened?"

"I was wiping around his lips. The cloth might have been damper than it should have been and some water got in his mouth." Kirk had seldom seen his friend and Chief Meidcal Officer get a patient into restraints as fast as he had Hanley secured and was holding his hand.

"Water. Reaction. Burn. Spasms. Lungs then limbs. Hurts."

"Don't talk, dammit! Just grip my hand and hold on."

Kirk saw a slight movement and noticed that Spock had taken a step back, saw a flicker of blame and guilt before that Vulcan façade slid back into place, then watched as he walked to the other side of the bed and briefly touched the side of Hanley's face with his eyes closed, then opened his eyes and looked at McCoy as the tremors slightly eased in Hanley, "He knows we are here and that you will help but cannot say what he wants to tell you more fully about what the toxin is doing for your research and records. I assured him that you would understand from what he had said."

McCoy looked at Spock and Kirk knew the look, it was the one he himself had so often received where the medical side of the man gave way and let the friend show, "Bet there was more than that."

"He did ask about my condition."

"And you did not lie to him or deceive him in any way now did you?"

"In even such a short and light meld there is no room for deception, Doctor."

As Hanley's body seemed to relax McCoy looked down at him then at both of his friends. There was a look of indebtedness on Kirk's face and he knew what the man would be silently be promising Hanley, knew that his Captain also felt the debt he did toward that slightly shaking form. He was thankful for what Spock had done and knew that the Vulcan would never admit to what the meld had cost him. He also knew the guilt that Spock would never admit to, that somehow that blasted Vulcan blamed himself for all that Hanley was going through.

"I'll just go to the bridge and make sure all it well, notify Command about what has happened, freshen up a bit and meet you two for a meal."

Kirk had started for the door only to turn back when he heard, in almost perfect unison, "I'll stay with Hanley."

Both of his friends were looking at each other as though daring the other to say a word of protest. Kirk cleared his throat and when they looked at him Kirk raised his hand, "Gentlemen, before one of you says a word I am making a command decision and order. You both will have a meal and not re-enter Sickbay for eight hours unless summoned by Doctor M'Benga. I will make a report to Command and,"

"Might I ask what mention will be made of Officer Hanley?"

Kirk saw how McCoy gave Spock a quick nod and wondered if the two of them ever stopped to realize just how alike they were. "I will only mention that he is under the care of Doctor McCoy who has indicated that Officer Hanley will require on-going care that can be dealt with aboard the ship without causing any disruption to the efficiency of the ship. I believe that covers the situation quite well. Now, if there is nothing else." He hesitated as this two friends looked at each other.

"As soon as M'Benga gets here I will had Hanley's care to him for ten standard hours unless there is a change in his condition. I'll then check that both of you are having proper meals and then have eight hours sleep before coming to be with him. No protesting, Spock?"

"None at all, Doctor. I will join you and the Captain for a meal, check that there is nothing demanding me immediate attention, and then rest."

Kirk was grateful for Spock's earlier interruption as he knew, after having a meal with them and sending a report to Command about the events, that he would return to Sickbay to sit with M'Benga with Officer Hanley. He had not missed how McCoy had been most reluctant to release Hanley's hand. Part of his mind said it was the least he could do for his officer despite how illogical it may seem and the other part of his mind said it was the human thing to do for one who had saved and brought back to him his special friend. He shook his head. Damn, he had been around those two for too long. When they weren't there his mind took over the debates they would have. After so long together he should know it was not so unusual.

FIN

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading: had horrendous computer problems at the start thanks largely to an uncooperative left arm and swollen fingers in the right hand (memo to self, do not grab a wasp in the car with the bare hand). Hope you all have a great 2015. HAVE FUN!<p> 


End file.
